1) We are continuing our work on exosomes as a source of biomarkers, including proteins and miRNA. We are exploring proper normalizing techniques for these biomarkers, including counting exosomes by Nanosight Tracking Analysis and measuring TSG101 by western blot. 2) We published a paper with a public-private consortium with the HESI Genomics microRNA Focus Group to compare two methods for determining the lower limit of quantiation (LLOQ) when assessing microRNAs in biofluids. We are continuing this collaboration with HESI to further develop biomarkers for toxicology applications.